Homecoming
by backlash
Summary: read and find out 3+4
1. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Homecoming

** By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre and Trowa had finally admitted their feelings for one another. Their relationship was going great and Quatre's father was behind him all the way. He said if Trowa makes you happy that makes me happy son. Still they were only sixteen and even if his father hadn't approved they had survived a war and could survive anything. Or so they thought.

Trowa still lived with his sister at the circus. They no longer traveled except for special occasions or bookings. He wasn't as involved with it as he used to be which gave him more time for school and most importantly Quatre. 

Trowa had told Quatre everything about his past and to his surprise he understood. During a period of time when Trowa was having reassuring nightmares Quatre's love helped heal his heart. He listened and held him. Quatre refused to leave his side during that horrible time. No matter what Trowa did Quatre refused to be pushed away. In the end it strengthened their bond.

The other gundam pilots enrolled in the same school as well. The war had merged them into a family. Though they would never admit it they had become a family. They care for eachother and protect their family with their lives.

Quatre was crying when Trowa approached him. "What's wrong?"

"My father died last night Trowa." Trowa pulled Quatre into his arms trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll be all right as long as I have you." he cried on Trowa's shoulder but things were about to get worse. Quatre had been given custody to his uncle. Some one he had feared since he was a child. He planned to take Quatre away to were he lived and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I don't want to go." Quatre cried as they saw eachother for the last time.

"One day we'll be together again. I promise." Trowa started to cry.

"I love you. I'll miss you." he held him tightly.

"This isn't goodbye. It's see you later. I refuse to say good-bye. No matter what I will always love you." they shared their last kiss and both part with a broken heart.

Two years later.....

Quatre's uncle had lost his job but obtained a new one back on earth. A place Quatre used to call home. He had longed to be back there but now things were different. He hadn't stayed in contact with the others like he had wanted to. He wasn't who they remembered now he was damaged goods.

Quatre's Uncle Nate kept Quatre on a short leash unless he was busy with his woman. He forbidded Quatre's sister's from having contact with him. He let Quatre go out occasionally so no one would get too suspicious after all Quatre's inheritance was his meal ticket.

**************

"Hey Trowa!" yelled Duo.

"What is it Duo?" he asked.

"Look." he pointed in the direction of Quatre walking down the hall.

"Quatre?" he saw his angel. He's home. Quatre walked by them without a word and straight into the office to get his schedule. "What was that?" asked Duo. "I don't know but I intend to find out." he stated in a worried tone. Then the bell rang it would have to wait until after school.

At lunchtime Quatre saw his friends sitting together but he passed them by. He sat in a far off corner table and ate alone. He looked so distant it was almost as if he hadn't come back.

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

** Authors note: please do not confuse Zach with Zechs they aren't suppose to be the same person.**

# Homecoming

####  Part 2

** by [Backlash][1]**

Quatre continued to stare at his food. Just playing with it he was terrified that someone he used to know would come up to him.

Across the lunch room Trowa watched Quatre. He missed him so much. Why hadn't he told anyone he was back. For a moment he thought maybe Quatre didn't love him anymore but then what would be the reason from not contacting the others.

Then a boy who used to harass Quatre walked up to him. Trowa would always protect him from this boy called Zach. Quatre looked up at him and without hesitation picked up his tray and smashed it into Zach's chest. Food was all over his clothes. Then Quatre balled up his fist and punched him in the chest. The boy fell to the ground as Quatre approached him again.

The boy backed away a little. Quatre finally spoke. "I am not that little weak kid anymore." Then he turned and walked away. His friends were all in shock. Trowa couldn't believe his eyes.

As Quatre walked out he ran into Wufei. "That was impressive."

"Oh that. Thanks I guess." then he continued on his way.

After school Quatre didn't want to go home just yet so he went for a walk. His uncle wasn't suppose to be home until late so he thought he was safe. He spotted a fight going on it was Heero against three guys. Two of them were holding his arms. The third guy was about to charge him holding a rock. Quatre intervened he tripped the guy. Then Heero was able two free himself and they all ran off. Heero approached Quatre. "Thanks but...."

Quatre interrupted "But you could have handled it. I know. I just hate it when people don't fight fair. To think we fought in a war for jerks like that."

"I was going to the arcade wanna come?"

"I don't know. I'm not suppose to."

"Come I owe you. My treat." Quatre smiled and nodded. He could use a day out away from the bastard he called Uncle.

Quatre and Heero sat down after playing a few games and ordered a pizza. Heero caught him up on current events. Quatre listened and smiled it was nice. "Has Trowa been well?"

"Yes he has." 

As Quatre was about to take a bite of pizza a man appeared and shoved in his face so hard it hurt. The he grabbed Quatre's arm and pulled him away. "I told you to be home right after school."

"I'm sorry Uncle."

"not yet but you will be."

Heero stood up and demanded, "Leave him alone."

"don't tell me how to handle my nephew."

"This guys your Uncle?" Heero questioned Quatre nodded and went with his uncle.

**********

When they got home Quatre's uncle pushed him against the wall as he took off his belt. "You will not disobey me again." He began to whip Quatre on his back. Quatre had to sleep on his stomach that night. The pain kept him up all right and a single tear ran down his cheek.

The next day was Saturday Quatre's Uncle let him go out on the weekends so no one would get suspicious. So Quatre went to his favorite place the lake in his special spot. He was glad it was still there. He still felt a little stiff but after so many beatings he found himself getting used to the pain. He wondered if that was a good or bad sign.

A figure came around the corner and saw that someone was in his spot. He saw that it was Quatre. He walked over and sat next to him. "Trowa, what are you doing here?"

"I like to come here. To think."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Kind of. Are you mad at me?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"It just seems like you've been avoiding me."

"I really have to go." and he turned to walk away. Trowa grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace. It felt good until Trowa's hands touched his wounds. Quatre cried out in pain.

"Quatre?"

"It's nothing. It was nice to see you again Trowa." Quatre bolted.

_ Someone hurt you. They will pay when I find out who hurt you they will pay. I could always tell when you were scared someone has you terrified. Is that why your staying away? First things first I need to get you to trust me again. _

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Homecoming

####  Part 3

** By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre walked into his house to see his Uncle waiting for him. "Quatre I have hired a companion for you."

"Companion?"

"Yes you will meet him later. He is your age and goes to your school. He will also act as your body guard incase the need should arise. He will also live here as part of the arrangement infact I think you know him."

"Really? who is it?"

"Later. Quatre don't get any ideas of asking for help. I had him sign a contract before hand. That means he can't do anything about our sessions." then he walked into his study.

_ The only person I need to be guarded from is you. Companion you mean a watchdog._

It was still early so Quatre decided to go out again. He walked endlessly not wanting to return home too early. He wanted to go back to the lake but was afraid to run into Trowa again. Quatre wanted the pain to end when would it?

Quatre decided to just go back to the lake. He couldn't live his life hiding from Trowa and he really didn't want to anyway. He still loved him more than anything. He saw Trowa still standing by the tree he looked confused and sad. Quatre went over to him and asked. "Trowa, is everything all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine." he smiled._ He came back._

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked once more.

"Positive."

"That's good."

"Would you sit with me for a while?" asked Trowa hopefully.

"I suppose for a moment though." he answered reluctantly.

They sat there watching the beautiful sky together. It felt so good to just be with Trowa again. Trowa felt the same way. There was always so much love between them and Quatre felt a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a long time. Trowa reached out and took Quatre's hand in his own.

Quatre smiled as he did this. He didn't pull away. That was a real good sign. Quatre laid his head on Trowa's shoulder and Trowa's heart nearly melted from the feeling of his tenderness. Quatre lost track of the time as he always did when with his beloved Trowa.

"I missed you" Quatre confessed.

***************

Hours later when Quatre returned home his Uncle was waiting as always. "It's time to meet you companion."

The boy entered the room. He smiled at his friend Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

TBC can you guess who? I already have it planned on who it will be I just wondered if anyone would guess right. 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Homecoming

#####  Part 4

"Good evening Quatre." His uncle said as he left.

"Quatre, Sorry if I took you by surprise."

"Don't worry about it Wufei. Now a days nothing surprises me. Good night." Quatre then headed off to his room.

Wufei's didn't get good vibes from Quatre's uncle and decided he would have to keep his eyes open. Quatre hadn't spoke much to Wufei which kind of bothered him. Quatre was always so outgoing and friendly. He was the type of person who liked to be around people and always so happy. He hadn't seen he smile once since he'd come back. Sure he wasn't as talkative as Duo but he always seemed interested in what was going on in his friends lives. Now he was like a shadow.

Quatre laid in his bed thinking about what happened with Trowa. Being with him had felt so good he wanted more of that. Trowa had always been able to make Quatre feel so loved even in chaos he could feel Trowa's love. He wanted that again he want his Trowa back in his arms and maybe after what happened today it was truly possible. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part though.

Late that night Quatre's Uncle Nate came into his room. He shut and locked the door. "You bring on yourself Quatre." he looked down on the sleeping boy before him as he grabbed his arm which tore his from his peaceful sleep.

Nate pulled out a lighter and began to put Quatre's wrist over the flame. Quatre whimpered in pain but didn't cry out though tears began to fall from his eyes. He looked up at his uncle with pleading eyes. It only made his uncle mad and he slapped him across the face. "Why do you make me do this Quatre?"

Nate push him down and punched him in the chest. "Someone has to toughen you up." Then he started to look at Quatre differently then he had before. "You know Quatre you are quite good looking." this made Quatre extremely uncomfortable. His Uncle touched his cheek then exited the room. Quatre started to cry himself to sleep.

**************************************

The next day Quatre saw Trowa at the park once again. He knew he would there he always went there on Sunday right before his morning jog. Trowa saw him and smiled Quatre ran to him and held him and started to cry. "Quatre what's the matter?" he shook his head and held him tighter.

Trowa was scared obviously something was troubling Quatre but what? Trowa reciprocated the embrace and they just held eachother for a while. Then Trowa tried again. "What's this all about Quatre?"

"I missed you." Trowa leaned down to kiss him pulled Quatre pulled away. He said he had to get back home. 

**************

Quatre walked to school with Wufei. They walked in silence and Wufei had heard noises in the night but didn't ask about them. When they got to school they each went there separate ways. Quatre found himself rubbing his wrist from time to time the burning was unbearable.

Quatre was in the bathroom un bandaging his wrist so he could put some cool water on it. Hopefully it would help. The Heero walked in and saw the burn. "Quatre, wait here for a minute." he said seeing the pain in Quatre's eyes.

He returned minutes later with some type of plant leaf. He broke it in half and a while substance came out. Heero gently rubbed it in Quatre's wrist. The pain seemed to lessen. He smiled. "Thanks. It feels allot better." Heero nodded and then wrapped the bandage around Quatre's wrist. 

Heero and Wufei had been talking secretly. Heero wanted to be kept informed something just didn't feel right about the whole situation. Quatre's quietness and sudden need to isolate himself. Plus the fact that he hadn't kept in touch while he was gone. Trowa had told him he thought his back had been hurt and now his wrist. Something was defiantly wrong.

***************************

Quatre took his usual spot away from everyone in the lunchroom. Trowa saw him and went over and sat across from him. Underneath the table he took Quatre's hand and Quatre pulled away in pain. That's when Trowa noticed the bandage. He looked at Quatre with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry it's nothing." then he smiled.

*************************

_ Maybe I should tell Trowa what's going on. I still love him and I feel he loves me to. He's not with anyone else I hope. He said he would wait for me._

As Quatre was walking to his locker a girl came up to him "Quatre right?"

"Yeah ."

"I hear you and Trowa used to be an item."

"So?"

"Stay away from him. He's mine."

"_What?" it can't be. _ "You heard me we are together in every sense of the word. He fulfills all my needs and I mean all of them." she spotted Trowa as he approached.

She hugged Trowa as Trowa looked at Quatre. Quatre dropped his books and ran home with tear silently falling.

"What did you say to him?"

"Well the truth of course that we're lovers."

"You lying bitch. I have never even seen you outside of school."

*******************************

Quatre ran into his house and slammed the door. He didn't expect his Uncle to be home. "Skipping school are we?"

"No uncle."

"Why are you crying?"

"No reason." 

Nate came closer to him and pinned him against the wall. He leaned down and started to kiss Quatre's cheek. _ No please no. he's not the one I want._ Quatre pushed his uncle away. After yelling, "NO!"

"You little tease. You'll pay for that."

Quatre was afraid he knew what was coming. Nate took off his belt and began to beat Quatre repeatedly. Then he picked him up and threw him down the basement stairs. Wufei walked in and seen all of this. Normally Wufei would has went after the assailant. That would have to wait Quatre needed to get to an hospital fast.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" yelled an annoyed Wufei.

"Wufei."

"I'm here Quatre."

"I told him no."

"You did good. I'm proud of you."

"It hurts."

"I know just hold on. Help is on the way." Quatre's eyes closed.

TBC 


	5. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Homecoming

#####  Part 5

**By [Backlash][1]**

Wufei took off his jacket and placed it under Quatre's head. He vaguely noticed that his uncle conveniently slipped out like the coward he knew him to be but that wasn't his main concern at the moment. The ambulance finally showed up and Wufei rode with his friend to the hospital. He had considered calling Trowa but decided against it until he heard otherwise from Quatre.

Wufei watched the doctors intently making sure they were doing all they could to make Quatre comfortable. He ended up calling Heero to talk to. He needed someone to talk to about the situation. He told him everything he had witnessed over the phone. He said he would be right over.

Wufei watched over Quatre as he slept. Quatre seemed to be sleeping calming probly thanks to the sedatives he was given. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Heero walked in and saw Wufei watching over him.

"How is he?" asked Heero.

"He hasn't woken up yet. They say he can go home in the morning if he take a easy." Wufei sounded uncertain.

"I .. We need to get him away from his uncle."

"Yes."

There was no argument just a simple statement of fact. Quatre started to come to. He looked around the room to see Wufei and Heero hugging eachother. "What a surprising turn of events." smiled Quatre.

He started to sit up. "Don't move you'll hurt yourself." Heero ordered.

***********************

Duo had been ease dropping on Heero's phone call and went to get Trowa. He didn't understand why Heero didn't tell him after all Quatre was his best friend before he went away.

Trowa was running down the hospital halls trying to find his little one. No one was talking. He was worried. _What happened where is Quatre?_

A feeling of defeat came over him and he sat down to think. The walls felt like they were closing in. A feeling that Quatre was in danger or hurt seeped into his mind.

***********************

Heero and Wufei agreed they couldn't let Quatre go back to that place. Heero placed a call to Relena and she spoke to some Lawyers. Quatre just had to sign some papers and with the right strings pulled courtesy of Relena he could become an emancipated minor. That way he would be safe until his eighteenth birthday which was only a few months away.

He could move in with him and Wufei and they could help him find a job that's suitable to him. Wufei entered the room and said, "Coast is clear lets go." Heero nodded. They were dressed as doctors and snuck Quatre out pushing him in a wheelchair.

When they reached the car Wufei carefully lifted Quatre and laid him in the back seat. He covered him with his jacket. Then they took off in their car. Now the only problem would be trying to convince Quatre to sign the papers.

*****************

Meanwhile at the hospital. Trowa overheard the doctors saying that Quatre had left the hospital. Which lead him to believe he was all right. Something just didn't feel right. Something in the pit of his stomach told him.

*****************

Wufei was trying to wake Quatre up so he could sign the papers. Quatre started coming to. "Quatre I need you to sign this." stated Wufei.

"What are they?" he asked

"Your freedom."

"What?" he was confused.

"When you sign these you will become an emancipated minor. That means legally you can live on your own away from your uncle."

"I have no place to go."

"You can live here with Heero and I."

"But I would have to get a job."

"So?"

"I wouldn't mind working Wufei. It's just I'm not good at anything. Except maybe piloting Sandrock. I don't think there any openings in that field."

"That's not true." said Heero as he entered and continued. "we'll help you. You very smart but you don't have to worry about that until your well."

"I just don't know." he said quietly.

"Quatre we refuse to let you be hurt anymore. We're your friends please let us help you. You are the one who said friendship is everything so let us return the favor. So what do you say will you give it a try?"

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

** By [Backlash][1]**

# Homecoming

#####  Part 6

Quatre wasn't sure what to do. He knew what his uncle was doing was wrong but he was still his family. Could he really turn his back on his family. Then he looked at his two friends and saw something he hadn't seen before fear?

Wufei and Heero kept looking at eachother. Afraid Quatre would go back to that twisted individual he knew as his uncle. Hoping that they had convinced Quatre that he needed to separate himself from his uncle.

"Quatre I know you think he's family but he's not. We're your family we always have been. Please don't let him take you away from us. You will get better and we'll be there for you. We will help you recover both physically and mentally. Just trust us."

"I do trust you Wufei. You guys are my true family. I. I will sign." Quatre took the pen offered by Wufei and signed and dated the papers. Wufei had Sally witness it and she signed as well. She left to go make it legal.

Both Heero and Wufei went to Quatre and the three shared a group hug. After that they covered Quatre up and he fell into a much needed rest. 

Heero and Wufei watched over him. They didn't want Quatre to wake up alone he might get scared and they wanted to remain close. He would need their full attention if he was to have any chance of an emotional recovery.

Heero was worried about Quatre. He knew how sensitive he was and how trusting. To have his own family brake that trust. Where the hell were his sisters why didn't they help him. Quatre began to wake up as Heero was pondering. "Heero, morning."

"Good morning. Quatre?"

"Yes?" answered Quatre. Wufei was waking up as well but didn't interrupt the conversation.

"Why didn't any of your sister's help?"

"My uncle said they would be cut off if they did anything. After they found out and he threatened them they just seemed to disappear. I guess money is more important. It's all right it wasn't unexpected." he said sadly.

Heero didn't say anything he just held his hand. Wufei came over and took his over hand and said. "It's not allright with me."

*********************

Heero and Wufei continued to nurse Quatre back to health. They still continued to attend school but whenever they would see Trowa they would dodge him. They didn't want to have to tell him about Quatre. Quatre wasn't ready for that confrontation he was still to weak.

This did not go un noticed by Trowa though. His blonde angel was missing and those two acting strangely was no coincidence they new something. He decided to keep an eye on them.

When did Wufei and Heero become so secretive anyway. Maybe to outsiders but not to him or even Duo. Something just was not right. Quatre may think he was with that stupid girl so maybe that's why he took off because he was hurt. What other reason could there possibly be.

Much to Heero's efforts he was unable to avoid Trowa any longer when their teacher assigned them as partners. That means he would have to bring him to his house to study. Trowa most likely would not want to study at the circus. He always got distracted by something or another. This was definitely going to be tricky.

Trowa decided just to ask Heero once and for all. "Where's Quatre? Do you know?"

"......."

"Please I just need to know that he's OK." Heero didn't respond. He couldn't lie to his friend but what other choice did he have.

"I'm sure wherever he is he's safe." Trowa accepted that answer for now.

***********************

Trowa would be coming over soon. So Wufei and Heero moved Quatre to another room so he wouldn't be disturbed. Also so Trowa wouldn't be so close to him that he might hear him. Quatre still being bed ridden was still emotionally fragile.

Quatre decided to try to walk on his own but he fell knocking over a case on the way down. The glass shattered all over the floor. Wufei ran in and Quatre apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break it." Wufei approached him suddenly but Quatre flinched.

_ He thinks I was going to hit him. I would never raise a hand to a friend._ Wufei picked him up and helped him to bed. "Quatre I would never hit you."

"I know I'm sorry. I guess it's just automatic now."

"You'll get through this. You know you've been cooped up in this place to long. How about this weekend we go out?"

"But I'm safe in here."

"You can't hide away forever. You can't let him win."

"I know. I guess I'm just afraid I'll run into him."

"I won't let him hurt you I promise. Wait are we talking about your uncle or Trowa?"

Quatre thought about that question and he honestly didn't know. "I a guess both. Trowa doesn't need me and my problems. Besides he has someone else now." This was news to Wufei. Quatre told him about the whole incident with Trowa. Wufei told him about that girl he new deep in his heart that it wasn't true. He was just looking for a reason to free him.

*************************

Across the street Trowa had been staking out there house. He waited for Heero and Wufei to leave the house so he could search it for a clue to Quatre's where abouts. He new they were hiding something and he needed to find his angel. He could no longer bear the pain his heart ached to much. There was no way in hell he was going to lose him again.

Finally Heero and Wufei exited the house . He waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone. Then he approached the house and picked the lock.

Trowa went to Heero's desk and went through all the papers and files he could find. Nothing there was nothing. He picked up a pictured of all of the together but singled out Quatre's face. He touched it with his finger tracing his face. Then he heard a noise.

***********************

Quatre heard noises someone was in the house. If it had been Heero or Wufei they would have let him know they were home. No it had to be a burglar. Quatre rose to his feet and began to walk. The pain was unbearable but he had no choice. Finally he lost his balance and crashed to the floor. He was breathing so hard.

Trowa followed the crashing sound to a room. He slowly entered it he saw a figure on the floor apparently hurt. As he got closer he saw who it was.

"QUATRE?!!!!"

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Homecoming

#####  Part 7

** By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre was lying flat on his black on the floor when Trowa barged in. "QUATRE?!" The shock caused Trowa to pass out. Quatre dragged himself with his hands across the floor. When he reached Trowa he looked down at him. "Trowa? wake up Trowa." Trowa's eyes slowly opened to beautiful angelic eyes staring at him with concern.

Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's cheek. Then Quatre placed his over Trowa's and smiled. Trowa sat up and hugged Quatre but Quatre winced in pain. That's when Trowa noticed the bruises. Quatre looked so tired Trowa picked him up and carried him to the bed. As he laid him down he noticed he was already fast asleep. He gently covered him with his blanket. Then he pulled up a chair beside the bed and held his hand._Whoever hurt you will regret it. No one hurts you my love. No one._

Trowa waited patiently for Quatre to wake up and finally he did an hour later._ I won't pressure him for details he looks to fragile right now. If he wants me to know he'll tell me. I will just go slow I won't pressure him at all. I'll just be his friend for now._

Heero and Wufei saw Trowa sitting next to Quatre when he got home. Trowa looked up at them. Quatre started to wake up. "Trowa?"

"Yes I'm here." he answered while still holding his hand.

"Hmmm. I thought I was dreaming." he smiled.

"How come your here? I don't know how you got hurt but home come your not home?"

Heero could see Quatre's distress. It was obvious he didn't want to tell Trowa he was afraid to tell him. Wufei spoke up as he entered.

"He his uncle had to go on a business trip. So we're taking care of him." Trowa seemed to accept the reason. Trowa left seeing Quatre needed his rest but said he would be back all the while glaring at Wufei and Trowa for keeping him from Quatre.

Quatre could see and sense worry from Heero and Wufei. "What's wrong?"

They looked at eachother and decided to tell him. "It's Duo. He's in bad shape.?" said Wufei.

"What do you mean?" asked Quatre in a worry filled voice.

"We saw him at a cafe he had his head down and was crying. When we tried to approach he yelled at us. Said he didn't need people who ignored him. He needs us Quatre but he misses you. When you first left he was torn apart he considered you his best friend and in his mind you were his family. He could talk to you about anything. He was depressed all the time we had to pull him out of it and it wasn't easy. I guess not knowing if your all right has gotten to him."

"Bring him here. Please?"

"He'll want to know."

"I know it's allright. Drag his but here if you have to." they nodded and went in search of Duo.

*******************

Quatre was torn from his sleep as he heard yelling then his door opened and Duo was thrown in. He pounded on the door yelling for them to let him out. They locked him in. Quatre let out a breath as Duo banged on the door. "Duo." he stopped then slowly turned around.

"Quatre? QUATRE!!!" he ran over to his friend and hugged him tight.

"Duo not so tight please. It hurts a bit."

"So miss me?"

"What's going on?" Quatre explained everything to his friend.

"I'm sorry I made you so sad. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"Q I should have seen. I thought you stayed away from me because you had forgotten me."

"Duo I could never forget you. You're my best friend. I hope you still are anyway." he asked hopefully.

"Damn straight. It'll take more than your wacked out uncle to get rid of me." Quatre smile at his friend.

Duo began to think._ This place has become his prison. I've got to talk with the others about getting Quatre out for a while. After I make them feel incredibly guilty for cutting me out they won't be able to argue. I have got to milk this for all it's worth. Quatre's falling a sleep again. How could anyone want to hurt someone so kind._

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	8. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Homecoming

#####  Part 8

**

By [Backlash][1]

**

Wufei, Heero and Duo came into Quatre's room with a wheelchair. Quatre saw it and stared at it as though it was a member of oz. He wanted no part of that contraption it meant he would be mobile and that meant leaving his nice secure room. His only safe net was his room.

Quatre crossed his arms and gave an 'over my dead body look.' Duo went over to him and said. "You're becoming a hermit. You need to get out for a while." Quatre shook his head.

"Quatre your legs are still weak. So this is the only way for you to go out." stated Heero.

"No problem I just won't go out." pouted Quatre. Duo wasn't listening he went over and picked Quatre up. Though Quatre protested there wasn't much he could do about it right now. Duo put Quatre in the chair. "I'm not going and you can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" said Duo.

*********************************************

They had a picnic and they others played football as Quatre watched. He wasn't going to let them see him have fun he wasn't going to enjoy it not one bit. Duo came up to Quatre with his hands behind his back. "You are making me mad Q." then he pulled out a squirt gun and began firing. "Stop it." Quatre laughed.

Wufei came up behind Quatre and gave him a super soaker squirt gun. Quatre took aim. "Oh come on no fair. You wouldn't would you Q?"

Quatre gave him an innocent smile then began firing. "you bet I would." he giggled. Finally when Quatre ran out of ammo the two just laughed together. Wufei and Heero also smiled brightly after seeing their friend happy once more. it was refreshing to see.

Quatre became a little bit more happier as Duo and him played around tickling eachother. Their fun was about to halt when a very mad Trowa showed up. "Hi Trowa." Quatre greeted sweetly.

"I just saw you Uncle. Funny thing is he's been in town this whole time. I asked him why you were staying with Heero and Wufei." Heero interrupted him.

"You told him where Quatre is?" said a very angry Heero.

"As a matter a fact he did." said his Uncle as he stepped in front of them. Duo was still close enough to Quatre that he could feel him shake. He put his arm around Quatre in a protective manner.

"I think you've proven your point. Now lets go home. Now Quatre, I'm losing my patience."

Quatre began to clutch Duo tight. He whispered to Duo. "I don't want to go back there. Please don't let him touch me." Duo picked Quatre up and walked off. He stopped and turned to the man and said. "You come near him again and I will kill you." Then he continued to leave.

The uncle left and Trowa stood in the park very confused. "What the hell is going on?" he asked Heero and Wufei they had no choice but to tell him.

Duo got Quatre settled on the bed. He was still shaking but Duo seemed to calm him down a little. He covered him up and turned out the light. Before he left Quatre said, "Duo."

"yeah Q."

"I had a really nice time. You know before he showed up."

"That's good."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Count on it. Goodnight." then he flipped the switch.

Moments later the light was turned back on. Quatre shielded his eyes from the bright light trying to focus when he did he saw a figure staring down at him. He new those beautiful eyes anywhere he smiled. "Trowa. I'm glad to see you."

Trowa looked different then usual he looked sad and mad at the same time. Then He shouted. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME!" Quatre's smiled faded.

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	9. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Honest. _

#  Homecoming 

##### Part 9

** By [Backlash][1]**

Trowa had raised his voice to Quatre for the first time in his life. Quatre was in shock he couldn't speak he just sat silently with tears slowly falling from his sad eyes. Trowa knew and hated him as he feared. 

Trowa stood there waiting for a response. Why Quatre wasn't explaining puzzled him. Didn't he deserve an explanation? Wasn't he important enough to him to tell him what the hell was going on. 

"I'm sorry." Quatre apologized. 

"Didn't our kisses mean anything to you?" 

"Yes." 

"Was our once shared love just a pastime?" 

Quatre looked up at those hurtful words. "Do you really think that of me?" Quatre asked in a sad and soft voice. 

"I don't want to but obviously you don't trust me. Maybe you're not who I thought." With those words said Trowa walked out of the door and out of Quatre's life. 

Quatre cried frantically yelling for Trowa to come back. His words fell on deaf hears Trowa didn't come back. It hurt worse than anytime he had been hit. His heart began to beat so fast it burned Quatre felt like he wanted to die. 

Duo heard the crying and entered Quatre's room. Duo guessed what happened and held Quatre. "SHSH. It will be all right." 

"Why does it hurt so much?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"I just want to die." He cried. 

Duo knew he couldn't say anything that would ease the pain so he just held his friend and tried to soothe him. Quatre didn't deserve all this pain he should be happy. Heero stood by the doorway and came in and also put his arms around Quatre. Followed by Wufei. 

They all used gentle touches to relax him and he soon cried himself to sleep. Quatre was more sad then ever before after that day. He also seemed quite distant. Wufei, Heero, and Duo wouldn't let him fall back into his depression though. In fact they had become quite the family. 

Soon Quatre was able to walk on his own and Wufei would help him with his physical therapy. Another few days and he would be able to return to school should he choose to. 

**************************************************************

Quatre decided to make dinner for everyone as a thank you gift. When they all returned from school a grand feast awaited them. They all laughed and had a grand time. Quatre had great news he found a job and would start the following week. It was just a part time job but it was a start. 

When Quatre returned to school Trowa avoided him at all costs. He was being as cold as anyone could be. Quatre wanted to run after him but he wasn't yet fully healed and running took a lot of his energy. 

Finally Quatre was fed up and followed Trowa into an empty classroom. "Trowa stop running from me. We have to talk about this." 

"There's nothing to say. You didn't Trust me. You flat out lied." Trowa started to leave when Quatre yelled, "You're a God Dam hypocrite! I was with you for years and things in your past hurt you terribly. You wouldn't share that pain and I respected that I waited until you were ready. The roles are now reversed and you are acting like a brat. The truth isn't you think I don't trust you the truth is you hate me as I knew you would." 

"Hate you? No you're wrong." Trowa sounded down right offended. 

"Whatever. It was nice chatting with you but I gotta blow this place before I say something I can't take back." "Quatre." Trowa said in a soft voice. 

"For the record my not telling you was never about trust but, preservation." Quatre let out a breath and walked out this time leaving Trowa to wonder. Quatre actually felt pretty good it was the first time he stood up for himself in a long time. Though he would trade just to have Trowa in his arms not hating him but loving him. 

Quatre walked out of the school and headed towards home. _ Home I never thought about it but it is my home. The first home I've known in a long time. With my family waiting for me._ Quatre's smile widened at that thought. Unknowing to him though he was being watched by none other than his demented Uncle. 

Quatre was starting to get very tired he had done to much and he really needed to rest. His Uncle saw this and decided to approach him. He grabbed Quatre from behind and dragged him into the ally. 

Quatre wasn't going quietly though he defended himself as best he could in his weakened state. 

"What's the matter you're boyfriend dump you? I told you he would be disgusted with you. Should of kept your mouth shut little one." 

"Don't you call me that. Only one person calls me that and it sure as hell ain't you." 

Nate started to touch Quatre as he held him against the wall. He licked his cheek and said. "And who would that be?" 

"ME!" Trowa said with pride as he punched the man in the face. "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY QUATRE AGAIN!" he yelled as he kicked the man without mercy. Trowa went to Quatre and kneeled beside him. 

"Are you OK? My angel." He asked with concern. 

"Yeah thanks." 

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot. Please forgive me." 

"Always. I love you." Then Trowa kissed him. "And I you." 

"How sweet I think I'm gonna puke." Said the Uncle as he hit Trowa from behind. 

"TROWA!" Trowa fell to the ground. Nate approached Quatre with a wicked smile and satisfaction written all over his face. Quatre got his second win and punched him in the face then kicked him in the groin. The man cried out in pain. 

"I'm through being your victim. Never hurt the people I love you YOU HEAR ME?!" His uncle ran away in fear. As he heard the cops appraoch. 

"Trowa are you all right?" 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

"No one hurts my Trowa." He smiled and they kissed deeply. 

I might do an epilouge so what did you think?

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



End file.
